Complex
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. It's funny how something so simple can turn into something so utterly complex. In the Greek sense. Hiccup/Valka/Haden one shot. Warning for incest. (not written by me)
1. Chapter 1

**First off, I did not write this. Like Gifted, this was... gifted to me by two friends.**

**It's Hiccup/Valka/Haden, who if you've not read him before, he's an OC Hiccup's identical twin that I came up with a while back. **

**So... enjoy the smutty incestuous and kinky gift I received.**

-HTTYD-

It had started so simply, Valka thought. She'd just wanted her sons' opinions on her outfit before going out for her first date in years. And both Hiccup and Haden had been tongue-tied at the sight of her, and managed to stammer out that she looked hot.

Gratified, she'd made her way to her date, only for it to turn into a disaster halfway through. The fellow had been charming at first, polite to the waitress and the other staff, but then he'd tried to take… liberties.

And it had been going so well. But it was better that he'd shown his true colors early.

So she'd gone home, entering quietly, and overheard her boys discussing her date… with Haden having commented to Hiccup as they'd played video games together that if she hadn't been their mother, he would have happily dated her, and Hiccup agreeing.

And that had been enough in her frustration. She'd entered and asked them what they would do if she _hadn't_ been their mother.

That had started a series of… innocent dates, where her sons had taken her out to the movies, to dinner, hiking… showing her a good time, like they'd shown their former girlfriends.

And somewhere along the line…

They had become real dates.

The three of them had come home from the last one—a nice dinner out at a fancy Japanese restaurant—laughing and talking, and caught up in the moment, she'd kissed Haden. On the lips.

And then he'd kissed her back.

And then she'd kissed Hiccup.

And the three of them had stood there, breathing heavily, and Hiccup had asked the deadly question.

"What do you want, Mom?"

And she'd said, "You. Both of you."

Now Haden was kissing her while Hiccup reached around and undid the zipper to her dress, which pooled around her waist. Then they switched, with her kissing Hiccup and Haden removing her bra, and helping her the rest of the way out of her dress. It puddled on the floor, and dressed only in her panties, stockings and shoes, she gasped as her boys each took one of her nipples—the nipples they'd nursed from as babies—in their mouths and started working her up into a frenzy.

"This…oh! This isn't the first time you two have shared a woman, is it?" she gasped as they worked together with skill.

Hiccup laughed and released her nipple with a pop. "No."

"Twin fantasies are a thing, after all," Haden said, doing the same.

She looked at the pair of them; they looked very similar, Hiccup with his wild hair, Haden with his styled and dyed, but otherwise being every inch the pair of twins that she'd born, dressed to be devastatingly handsome in their suits.

She swallowed. "Then I want that fantasy, if you're willing to share it with me."

They shared a look. "Are you sure, Mom?" Hiccup asked.

"It's not like we can go back from that," Haden added.

"Do you two want it?" she asked.

Hiccup gave a small chuckle and motioned to his pants' crotch—which, she noticed, was tenting visibly, as was Haden's. "What do you think?"

Valka didn't need more than that. She went to her knees and unzipped both of them.

The boys moaned as her hands wrapped around their erections and pulled them out. They were almost identical, with Haden's being slightly less curved than Hiccup's, she noted, and then feathered kisses on the tips of them.

They both moaned lustily.

Encouraged, she licked Hiccup's, and then Haden's. Both of them were generally similar, but there was some difference in flavor, with Hiccup being more musky and Haden being more fruity.

But she had to make sure, after all, and gave them another lick each. After a few passes of this, Haden moaned, "Mom… stop teasing…"

She looked up at them. "So who goes first?"

They shared a look.

"Usually when we do this… we've talked it out with the girl more…" Hiccup said between gulps of air.

"Mouth, tits, pussy, anal, who gets which first and how many times, that sort of thing," Haden added. "But we don't know how far you want to go…"

Valka didn't know what prompted her to say it, but she said, "I want it all, and I want it for as long as you're willing to give it to me." She smiled. "My bed's big enough for three."

"_Fuck,_" both of them moaned, and then they shared a look and nodded. Reaching down, they pulled her to her feet and guided her over to the couch.

Valka's heart pounded in her ears as she saw the three of them in the mirror on the wall; her boys in their suits, their cocks standing proud and at attention, and herself half-dressed, her hair in a long braid and a necklace dangling between her breasts.

Haden sat down on the couch as Hiccup guided her to kneel in front of him.

Needing no further prompting than that, she took Haden in her mouth and started to lick and suck, running her tongue around the rim of his head. Behind her, she felt Hiccup run his fingertips down her back and spine, slowly, gently, making her shiver, until he reached the waistband of her stockings.

As she swirled her tongue around Haden's shaft, making him moan, Hiccup started gently pulling her stockings and panties down. After a moment, he lifted her legs to help her shuck them the whole way off.

Acutely aware that she was now naked except for her jewelry between two fully dressed young men—men who happened to be her _sons_—Valka felt her arousal burn to heights that she'd never experienced before. Caught up in the moment, she took Haden in as deep as she could manage and he gasped.

Then she felt Hiccup touch her thighs with his fingertips, even as his tongue and lips started to ghost kisses onto her skin.

"Gods, Mom, you're soaking wet," he said softly, and then stood.

She whined and released Haden. "Why did you stop?" she asked, wrapping her hand around Haden's cock.

"I'm getting condoms and lube and stuff," Hiccup said. "We… we weren't exactly expecting this."

"Not really," Haden added, and then reached down, put his hands under her arms and pulled her up into a kiss.

She melted into it as she heard Hiccup leave, and gave as good as she got as Haden nibbled on her lips and ran his tongue inside her mouth. Then he broke the kiss. "So, what do you want, Mom? What gets you off?"

She blinked. "I… I never really thought on that."

"Oh, then we have some exploration to do…" Haden said, and his right hand came up and started to expertly thumb her nipples as his fingers played with her breasts and his left reached down and started to play with her clit. "You're good at blowjobs and deep throating… do you enjoy those?"

"Uh huh…" she said, trying to stay focused even as Haden played with her, bringing her arousal up. "I've had experience there. With your father." Just saying that sent another shudder of arousal through her.

"Do you like swallowing or facials?"

"Oh, either." She panted a bit. "I… I would want you two to come on my hair and then help me wash it out…"

"Oh, gods, now _there's_ an image…" Haden moaned. "Titjobs?"

"Also good…" she said, as Hiccup returned with a small case she'd seen in his room. He opened it and it was full of condoms and lubricant bottles and some toys.

Her heart pounded at the sight of it, and then Haden touched the side of her head, making her look back at him gently.

"Do you want anal tonight or later?" Haden asked as Hiccup sat down on the couch, and with a mutter to his brother, started teasing her clit; Haden's hand promptly relocated to her breasts.

"Oooooh…" she moaned, "tonight if we can. I haven't… in years!"

"Do you want both of us at once?" Hiccup asked.

"Yessss…" she hissed as Haden and Hiccup repositioned themselves and then her. "Oh yes," she repeated as her knees hit the floor.

Haden motioned to his cock and gently guided her tits over to it. Taking the hint, she started to rub her breasts across it, making him sigh happily.

"What else do you want, Mom?" Hiccup asked, playing with her clit.

"What else is there?" she asked, focusing on rubbing her tits across Haden's cock.

"Toys. Restraints. Dom/sub. Roleplay. Painplay. We're already doing incest taboo… are there other things you want?"

"Like?" she asked, finishing with a gasp as Hiccup started licking her.

"Do you want to be gangbanged by multiple guys? Because we could arrange that," Haden said. "And if you want this long term…" He hesitated.

"What?" she asked as Hiccup paused too.

"We both like pregnant girls," Hiccup said softly.

"If you want us in your bed, Mom… do you mind if we breed you?" Haden asked.

Valka came. The question was so intense, so _taboo,_ even beyond what they were already doing, and she was already so aroused that she crested so hard she saw stars.

When they faded, the boys were looking at her with concern. "Did… was that too far, too much?" Haden asked with worry.

She looked him in the eye before turning and finding the sex case of supplies. Finding a condom wrapper, she held it up and tossed it away.

"I'm not too old yet… and I always wanted more kids," she said. _"Breed me._ And get back to getting your mother off."

"We haven't even gotten in you once yet and you've already come once," Hiccup said cheerfully.

"Then I look forward to the main course," she said, and then thought on their other questions. "Toys… yes. I want to try. Restraints… I'm assuming we're talking more than the fuzzy handcuffs?"

"Yup."

"Dom/sub… that's when I do what you want?"

"Or the other way around," Hiccup said.

"We both switch as our partners wanted," Haden added.

"I want to try that," she said. "But first…" she looked at their cocks, still standing proud. "I want these in me now, and we can talk more later." She took Haden in her mouth again, making him moan, but then paused as Hiccup didn't follow suit. "What's the wait?" she asked, letting him go and looking at him.

"Is… when was your last checkup, Mom?"

"Over a year ago, when I last had sex. And I was clean. Now get in me!" she said impatiently.

"Yes, Mom," Hiccup said cheerfully, and a moment later she felt him probe at her entrance. She tensed at the very real boundary they were about to cross… and then sighed as he slipped in with one thrust.

"You motherfucker," Haden said with admiration from his spot on the couch as Valka tongued his cock. Both of her sons' cocks were in her and she was loving every moment of it.

"Damn straight. And you next," Hiccup said as he started to thrust into her.

The rhythm was awkward at first, but they quickly found a pattern, Haden helping guide her with his hand on the back of her head as Hiccup thrust into her, his cock rubbing against her insides and setting them on fire.

"I'm not going to last too much longer," Haden moaned.

"Same. She's tight and hot," Hiccup said.

Valka pulled her mouth free of Haden's cock and started to bounce back against Hiccup with greater force, wrapping her hand around Haden's cock and jerking it slowly. After only a few thrusts of this, she heard Hiccup moan and felt him spill warm inside her.

Once he was done, she pulled away from him, releasing Haden. She clambered up on the couch and onto Haden's lap. "Your turn," she said, and sank down onto him. "Knock me up. Give your mother a baby!"

"Oh, damn… I am a motherfucker too…" he moaned, and after only a few thrusts, he came as well.

Slumping into his arms, she panted—and then jumped as Hiccup pulled her free and touched something that buzzed to her clit. Her fingers and toes curled as she came again almost instantly.

"Wow," she moaned between the two of them as the three of them came down from it.

"Damn," Haden added.

"Thirded," Hiccup commented. "But I think we're not done yet."

She shook her head. "Not by a long shot." She wiggled her ass against his hips. "I was promised having both of you."

"That you were," Haden said, and reached over to the case, producing a bottle of lube. Handing it to Hiccup, he said, "Here, bro."

Hiccup took it with a smile, and then Haden smiled at her. "So… Mom… want to try something else?"

"What?"

He produced a blindfold and a pair of leather cuffs. "While Hiccup works you open… you can't see what we're doing or stop what's coming next. Not unless you say stop."

She nodded eagerly, and a moment later her hands were restrained behind her back, her eyes covered with the satiny ribbon. And then she felt a finger touch her ass and start to gently push in.

She moaned. There was the sound of a condom unwrapping, and she said, "I thought I said not to use those…"

"This isn't for me," Haden said. She could picture the devil-may-care smile on his face. "But it is for you." A moment later, she felt something nudge at her entrance. Then it slid in, filling her. "Gotta protect this; easier to clean this way," Haden said, and then started to fuck her with the toy, which was long and ribbed and vibrated, and had a fork that kept touching her clit on the end of the strokes. After a dozen or so strokes, he turned down the vibration and pushed it in all the way. "Now hold it there," he said cheerfully.

She could have screamed, but she focused on keeping the vibrating piece of silicon inside herself, even as Hiccup bottomed out his first finger in her ass.

"You okay, Mom? Enjoying this?" Haden asked.

"Yesss… but don't just stand there! Do something! Please!" she begged.

"Okay," he said, and a moment later, she felt his tip at her mouth. "Suck. But if you need to stop, snap your fingers, okay?"

She snapped her fingers. "Like that?"

"Exactly."

Without hesitation, she took him into her mouth; she could taste herself and Hiccup and himself on him, and a thrill at the taboos she was breaking flushed through her. Hiccup kept fingering her open, and pushing the toy back into her when it started slipping out.

She couldn't help but picture her life now, sandwiched between her sons, pregnant with their babies…

She'd always wanted more children, but it had been hard to deliver the two of them. And then she and their father had divorced and she'd never found someone else…

Until now.

She kept sucking on Haden's cock like she was a chocoholic and he was premium Swiss, with waves of pleasure racing through her body from the toy and Hiccup's efforts, but not taking her to the edge just yet. Haden moaned as she put all of her long-dusty practice into use; even though the cuffs kept her from using her hands to play with his balls, she could still do a lot.

Finally, though, Hiccup muttered, "She's ready."

Eager, she released Haden as Hiccup slowly withdrew his fingers and then the toy.

"Ready for this, Mom?" Haden asked, pulling off the blindfold.

"Yes!" she said as Hiccup released the cuffs.

He laid back; somewhere along the line, he'd shucked his clothes, and was now nude in front of her, his cock erect.

Without hesitation, she crawled on top of him and sank down on him to the hilt. They both moaned, and then she heard a foil wrapper behind her.

"Lean forward," Hiccup said, and she did so eagerly, pressing her chest against Haden's. Hiccup's cock pressed against her ass and then gently, slowly, inch by inch, slid inside until he was flush against her.

She shuddered, having never been so full.

"You okay, Mom?" Haden asked.

"Never better. I'm going to want this at least once a week," she said firmly. "Now move!"

They laughed and started to do as she'd ordered. They clearly had done this before, starting an alternating rhythm with one going in and one going out, their hands playing with her hips, her thighs, her breasts and clit until she was shaking—and cresting.

She came, impaled on the cocks of her twin sons, and still they kept going, making her feel as if she was going to lose her fucking _mind._

But she already had, hadn't she, with this evening? And it had been worth every bit of insanity.

Again she came, her body an instrument of pleasure at the hands and tongues and cocks of her boys, until, at last, they came. Softening, they slid out of her, and cleaned up her shaking body before taking her to bed to cuddle.

Her bed.

_Their_ bed.

An hour later, with their positions reversed, with Haden sliding into her arousal, Hiccup in her mouth, she reflected it was good that they had two spare bedrooms now.

They were going to need them.

-HTTYD-

**Feel free to drop some love in the reviews to show you appreciate the effort of my friends! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So the one shot these lovely folks wrote for me has apparently become more than a one shot! So here's their next installment! **

-HTTYD-

Waking up the next morning, Valka had a moment of disorientation, finding herself sandwiched between two slumbering male bodies. And then the memories of the night before came back.

Part of her wanted to react in horror at what she'd done… and the rest of her was ready for round… four? Five? How many times had they gone last night?

Extricating herself from between the pair, she put on a dressing robe and gently pulled back the covers. "Hey boys," she said softly, feeling a bit silly, as if she was waking them to go to school. "Time to wake up."

They both started to stir—and then jerked awake.

"Holy shit, we did that," Haden said, groaning as he rubbed at his face.

"Yeah, we did," Hiccup said, mirroring the motion.

Valka smiled at them. "We did. And now that we did… I think that a talk is in order before we do it again."

"But you want to do it again?" Haden asked, his tone clarifying.

Valka smiled impishly. "Haden, dear, I want to do it again and again and _again._ But we need to talk first, now that we're not in the heat of the moment."

They both nodded, in that adorably synchronized way of twins, and rolled out of bed—her bed.

Their bed.

A short while later, the three of them were in the kitchen, holding mugs of tea and eating toast. It was just like a normal morning, in many ways… except for the topic of discussion.

Haden fiddled his finger around the rim of his mug. "So… there's a lot to talk about."

Valka nodded. "Yes. So, first off, I do have one question."

Hiccup shrugged. "I think I can guess. Our pregnancy kink?"

"Yes. Do… do I have any grandchildren that you two have neglected to mention?"

They both shook their heads. "No, not that we know of," Hiccup said.

"We dated—sorta—" Haden added

"—Friends with benefits, really—" Hiccup continued.

"Snot's ex, Mala, when she was expecting," Haden finished. "It didn't last, but we _really_ enjoyed it, and dated a few other pregnant girls after that."

"But we haven't knocked anybody up yet," Hiccup said.

Valka felt an indecent thrill at that last word and the promise it contained, but managed to fight it down for the moment. "And as for me? Where do you want this to go with me?"

The boys shared a look and Hiccup said, "Well… after we started taking you out on dates…"

"Especially given how you propositioned us in the first place," Haden added.

"We talked out the 'no way, she would never, but if she did, what did we want?' fantasy," Hiccup said. And gave a softly incredulous sigh.

"We want _you,_ Mom," Haden said. "The woman who enjoys adventure—"

"—Plays with animals—," Hiccup added.

"—understands us—"

"And who we know better than anybody." Hiccup shrugged eloquently. "We've always loved you. This is just adding to it, not changing it."

"And we've been dating you for months," Haden said. "And living with you our whole lives."

"So if you want a pair of live-in boyfriends whose commitments you have no reason to doubt, who you know were raised right…" Hiccup shared a glance with his brother, "then you've got us."

Valka swallowed, trying to keep her arousal down.

"I'm just… we're both adventuresome types, in our own way. Never really found someone to commit to," Haden continued. "But the idea of waking up with you for as long as we can?" He did the same shrug his brother had. "I'm there for it."

Valka nodded, at a loss for words. "Then… then you have me."

They both beamed at her, and then Hiccup shrugged. "There are some practical questions, though."

"Such as?"

"What happens when Haden and I take ourselves off of the dating market? We're kind of known, and people might put two and two together and get four if we suddenly stop dating after taking you out on dates and you getting pregnant."

"Point," Valka said, and cocked her head in consideration. "Well, if you find someone understanding, I have no problems sharing. And if it looks like it might be permanent, then we cross that bridge when we come to it."

Both of the young men nodded. "And what do we do if and when we succeed in knocking you up?" Haden asked. "Who gets put down as the father?"

Valka shrugged. "I can claim IVF or a one-night stand that I decided to keep the baby from. That's not a major issue. I've always wanted more children and I haven't made a secret of that from my friends and colleagues." She smiled at them. "Two kids were nice, but I'd love more." She stood up and shrugged off the robe. "And all of this talk… well, I'm ready for more."

The boys stood up as well, and Valka saw with pleasure that their robes were tented. Then they were discarded and her sons' cocks stood at attention.

"How do you want us, Mom?" Hiccup asked, his voice thick with lust.

Her mouth watering, Valka said, "I want you in me, and Haden in my mouth, and you both to come in me. I want that baby."

They nodded and moved in. Valka sighed with pleasure as two sets of hands started roaming over her body, Haden kissing her lips, Hiccup's teeth gently indenting her shoulder and neck, while his tongue inscribed nonsense letters on her skin.

Not content to be strictly passive, she reached down and found their cocks, and took one in each hand, stroking them.

One of their hands found her lower lips and slid a finger in with no resistance. She moaned, the sound swallowed by Haden's mouth on hers.

They backed her up and she felt the table's edge against her back, and a moment's shifting ended with her flat on the table, and then Haden presented his cock to her mouth as Hiccup slid into her without more preamble. Moaning as she felt her son sliding in and out of her, the table creaking with the motion, she opened her mouth without hesitation and took Haden's cock in her mouth.

The table creaked underneath them as they moved, Hiccup's hips slamming into her with solid thrusts and making her moan in pleasure as she bobbed her head against Haden's cock.

"Good breakfast," Hiccup joked, his voice a little breathy between thrusts.

"Sausage and cream," Haden continued, and Valka laughed around his cock. He reached down and started fondling her breasts as Hiccup found her clit with his thumb, making her jolt with pleasure. "So, Mom, are you looking forward to this? Feeling these swell with milk? Knowing that you're carrying your own grandchild?"

She made a sound of pleasure as Hiccup continued. "Feeling your belly swell, getting sandwiched by your twin sons, knowing that one of them is the father, and it doesn't make a difference which?"

Haden chuckled and moaned as she swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock. _"Fuck._ Just imagine it, Mom. How many more kids do you want to have?"

She released him from her mouth to say, "As many as you two can give me," before diving back onto his cock, taking him in as deep as she could.

"I think we can manage that," Hiccup said. "Gods, I'm going to come soon just from talking about this…"

"Me too…" Haden said, sounding strained.

Hiccup's thumb tweaked her clit suddenly in a new motion, and that was too much for her, and Valka bucked suddenly, the pleasure cascading over her like a surprise wave. With a grunt, Hiccup spilled into her, and Haden flooded her mouth.

Not even disappointed, Valka swallowed with gusto as Haden softened.

Releasing him with a pop, she said, "That was good…"

Hiccup pulled out of her gently, and said humorously, "We aim to please."

"You aimed well," Valka said languidly, and sat up, slipping off of the table. Looking around, she smiled—smirked, really. "So, that's the living room, dining room, and the master bedroom down. Which room do we defile next?"

"I vote kitchen," Haden said cheerfully.

"Are we counting the half-bath?" Hiccup asked, his tone jokingly-considering. "Because that'll be a tight squeeze for three people."

"Think we could manage a standing double-pen, bro?" Haden asked, his lip curled in a satisfied smirk.

"Maybe?" Hiccup said, rubbing his hand through his hair. Valka smiled as she looked him over, standing there in the nude.

"I'd be up for trying it," she said. "But we should also be careful of what we leave out in the open in the house."

Hiccup frowned. "Because of guests?"

"Like your aunt, uncle and cousins," she said with a nod, reclaiming her robe and slipping it back on.

Haden scoffed. "That _would_ make the monthly family dinners awkward, wouldn't it?" He shifted his voice to a joking tone. "'No, Auntie Iduna, Uncle Holger, your sister isn't screwing her sons, now why would you think that?'"

Hiccup coughed as he pulled his robe back on. "Oh, come on, Haden, don't you remember when the girls used us for kissing practice?"

"That was a long time ago, Hic," Haden said, his tone reminiscing. "Good times, though. Still, I don't think that'll help us convince their _dad_ or their _mom_ that it's okay for us to screw their_ sister._"

Valka snorted. "No, probably not. Which is why we need to be careful with what we leave out where people can see things." She smirked. "Because I want to get screwed. As often and as hard as possible."

"Well, I think we can manage that," Hiccup said, and glanced at the clock. "And I think we need to get going, don't we?"

Valka did likewise and frowned. "I suppose we do."

They dispersed, taking quick showers, pulling on clothes and heading off to their respective jobs.

Arriving at the animal rehabilitation clinic she worked at, Valka lost herself in the stream of small crises that defined her day. Wild animals who needed medical care—birds, mostly. The occasional exotic pet escaped from some rich idiot who shouldn't have had one. Her all-time 'favorite' was a tossup between the runaway tiger that the owner had gotten as a kitten and had escaped as an adult, and the chimpanzee who now enjoyed children's television shows—he was too tame and adapted to human company to send to a zoo.

Thankfully they didn't have one of those today. Today involved a goose that had taken over a train platform and had to be relocated, a hawk brought in with a broken wing, and getting a convalescing old owl to take his medicine, among other things.

Between them all, Valka thought on what had happened.

She was breaking one of the ultimate taboos—sex with her own children, with the intent of pregnancy on top of that!

It should have revolted her, she knew.

But it just _excited_ her.

And they were all consenting adults, and it was nobody's business but their own on what they did in private—and if and when she bore more children, the likelihood of them having problems were slim, she knew that much.

At the end of the day, she had two devoted lovers who she knew were good men. Men who she knew how to treat women well… and that alone was worth much.

Yes, they would have to be careful, yes there was much that could go wrong…

But she didn't regret a thing, now that she thought on it. She was with two young men that she adored.

The fact that they were her sons was secondary.

Arriving home after a day of work and a shower at the clinic, she found that her sons' cars were already there.

Swallowing against a sudden lump in her throat, she entered, bracing herself, suddenly worried that one or both of them might have had second thoughts…

Only to stop dead in surprise.

A candle-lit dinner set for three was laid out on the table, and the aroma made her mouth water, and her sons were dressed well, although not in their suits.

Wordlessly, she stepped over, leaving her keys on the table by the entry, and took her seat.

"This… this is nice," she said softly.

"We always try to treat our ladies with the best of care," Haden said.

"You're our lover, not our sex object," Hiccup added.

She flushed slightly, and picked up her fork. "I… I don't know what to say." Taking a bite of the pasta, she moaned. "This is delicious."

"That's the sort of thing we like to hear," Haden said, smirking.

"But we figured that we wanted to talk to you on what you wanted," Hiccup said. "Over a nice private dinner."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You… you married our father when you were young, divorced him a few years later, and then just kinda… dated a bit while we were growing up," Haden said. "So… like…" He bit his lip and continued, "We wanted to know what you're into and what you have experience with. Sexually."

She shrugged. "Not much, to be honest." She took another bite of the phenomenal pasta. "Yes, I didn't lose any virginities last night, in case you were wondering, but those were the most out-there acts I've yet done." She set down her fork and picked up the glass of seltzer water. "_Yet_, at least." She took a swallow of the fizzy water.

"Do you know what your kinks are?" Hiccup asked. "The sorts of things that arouse and excite you?"

"Well, clearly I've found an incest kink," she said evenly, waggling an eyebrow.

"Ha! True on that," Haden said cheerfully.

"As for some of the things you suggested last night… yes, I would _love_ for you two to, how did you put it?, _breed me."_ She put a hand on her belly and felt her insides seem to warm. "And I loved the bit with the blindfold and the cuffs. I want more of that. But being passed around… no."

They both nodded.

"As for that dom/sub that you mentioned… I'd want to know more. Most of what I do know comes from hearing about such things from that _Fifty Shades_ book…"

Hiccup made a face. "Yeah, that book's utter shit."

"So I've heard. Hmm… toys, yes. I have a few already, but I suspect that you two know where to get ones I've never even _heard_ of."

"I think we can take that as a challenge," Haden said smugly.

"I hoped you would," she replied. "And what do you mean by 'roleplay'? I'm assuming that this isn't anything to do with the Dungeons and Dragons game some of my coworkers play?"

Haden choked and laughed. "Oh, wow, there's a straight line if I've ever heard one!"

Hiccup was fighting against a smile. "No, Mom… it's… well…" He bit his lip to try to hide the growing smile, "imagine you in a nurse's costume… and we're your patients."

"Or we're in cop uniforms… and this is a traffic stop, and _however_ can you get out of a ticket?" Haden added.

Valka felt her arousal continue to warm. "_Oh._ Oh. Oh yes, I think I'd like that." She took another bite. "What else is there?"

"Should we take her to the club?" Hiccup asked.

Valka blinked. "In public?"

"It's not public. It's a private club," Haden said. "And we've… brought dates there before."

"And the rules of the place is that you don't out other members," Hiccup said. He leaned forward. "Would you like that, Mom? Us fucking you with all of the guests watching? None of them knowing that you're anyone other than our date?"

Valka gave a soft moan at the image. "Oh yes…"

They continued to talk, her asking questions on the club… and more particular ideas for what to do, as they worked their way through their meal. Then, dishes cleaned and put away, they drifted off with her to bed, undressing her slowly and bringing her up to the edge of combustion with kisses and gentle touches all over. Then, slowly, reverently, Hiccup lowered her gently to the bed and slid into her. As his hips slotted home against hers, they both sighed, and he started to thrust into her with a loving patience.

He made love to her as Haden watched, his hand fisting his cock, until he spilled into her with a joyous moan, and then pulled free.

Haden took his place, and it was his turn to make slow and gentle love to their mother as Hiccup recovered. But recover he did, just as Haden reached his own limit and spilled into her as well. And again and again they swapped back and forth, keeping her coming throughout the night, until, at last, all three of them were spent.

Valka knew what she was doing was wrong… and she didn't care, as she pulled the blanket up over the three of them.

She was happy and content, and she would take it.

-HTTYD-

**Feel free to drop some love in the reviews to show you appreciate the effort of my friends! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I was surprised with a new chapter of this today, so of course I'm going to share. As usual, I didn't write this. **

-HTTYD-

Watching the chimps in the Monkey House at the zoo, Valka couldn't keep her blush down as a bunch of the visitors all pointed at the pair mating at the top of the enclosure. Not because of the animals, no. She was a trained veterinarian and animal conservationist, so animals in the act of mating was just part of her daily life.

No, what was making her blush was the lewd whisper Hiccup breathed into her ear as they watched along with everyone else.

"Thinking about being seen by that many people, eh, Mom?"

She moaned slightly as his arm tightened gently around her shoulders. "Yes."

"You like that? Everyone watching you get fucked?" Hiccup asked. "Having an audience knowing that you're enjoying yourself?"

"Uh huh…" she managed to get out, feeling heat spreading through her at the images his words were conjuring.

"Having everyone watch every sway of your tits and everything?" Haden asked, joining in with the comments where he stood next to her, opposite Hiccup.

"Yesss…" she managed to get out. "But I just want you two fucking me. Not random strangers."

Haden and Hiccup shared a look. "Club?"

"Club."

"You mentioned that before," Valka said, and turned away from the chimps—and the conversation. "Come on. There's still the rest of the zoo to see."

"Coming, Mom," Haden said with a smile.

She managed to keep her arousal down to a simmer and just enjoy the rest of the visit as if it was nothing more than the casual family outing that it had begun as. The Bird House was gorgeous, as usual, and she found herself watching the owls in their darkened enclosure for several minutes, marveling at their grace and stealth. The bats were likewise entertaining and amazing, and the penguins darted through the water in their space like acrobats. The elephants were eating as they passed, and the bears had gotten a bunch of watermelons and were snacking on them—messily.

All in all, it was a stellar day by the time the three of them got back to the car with smiles on their faces.

"So, home?" Hiccup asked as she buckled herself into the passenger seat.

She nodded. "So… tell me about this club?"

"It's a private sex club," Haden said as Hiccup started the car. "We're members, and the rules are basically what happens there stays there."

"Hell, we could say that you're our mom and so long as you express your consent and the fact that we're all adults, and we'd be fine," Hiccup said. "We wouldn't be the first incestuous pairing there that's open about it at the club."

"Really?" Valka asked, surprised.

"If anything, that would get more of a crowd," Haden said. "People getting off to that sort of thing in private, but not wanting to violate the law or consent."

"But… how do they enforce that sort of thing?" Valka asked.

"Well, everyone wants to be there for their own kinks, and if you out someone, then you get blacklisted and possibly outed too, plus the whole respect thing," Hiccup said.

Valka considered that. "I don't know if I'd want to be _out_ about it at the club… but I'm definitely interested in going there and seeing what it's all about." She considered more. "And you said that there's more incestuous couples there?"

"Yup. There's actually another trio," Haden said. "Father-daughter-son. Very nice family. We've played with them before."

"And by 'played', you mean…?" Valka asked cheekily.

"Haden fucked Dagur's—the son's—ass while Dagur did me up the ass, while I fucked his sister Heather, while she sucked off their dad," Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

Valka felt heat flood her at the image Hiccup's simple words conjured. "Oh my."

"We met them while they were doing a little show at the club a couple of months back," Haden added.

"Said show being Oswald and Dagur double-penetrating Heather, with her riding her father while Dagur fucked her ass in full view of everyone watching," Hiccup said. "Hot as hell."

"And she saw us in the audience and asked if she could 'suck the cocks of those handsome twins there,' while her father and brother fucked her," Haden said.

"And you said yes, I take it?" Valka replied, feeling the flush rise up into her chest and cheeks.

"We did!" Hiccup said. "And she and her brother are both really, _really_ good with their mouths, let me tell you."

"And Oswald has a cock…" Haden started to say and then paused. "Well, I'm surprised that he's not remarried or a porn star."

"I… uh…" Valka blinked. "How big are we talking here?"

"Bigger than we are," Hiccup said.

"We made salami jokes," Haden added, and he grinned at her through the mirror from his seat behind her. "Interested in meeting them, Mom?"

"…_Yes,_" she managed to get out.

"We'll see what we can do," Hiccup said. "And there's also another pair of incestuous twins who go there regularly, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They're also fun, but really crazy."

Valka blinked. "Isn't that the pair you two were dating at one point?" She vaguely recalled the names and the chaos that had followed in their wake.

"We were, kinda," Haden said. "We met at the club and decided to give it a try. Didn't work out relationship-wise, but they're lots of fun in bed."

Valka felt a little dizzy at the wide-open world of sex and pleasure her sons were presenting to her. She'd gotten married much too young, to a man older than her, and then had been more focused on raising her boys to go out and party.

Well, there was no better time to make up for lost time than the present, she supposed!

"I just wish we had Dagur or Heather's contact info," Haden mused. "We could arrange a date and all of that." He stroked his chin. "It would work pretty well as cover if Oswald and Mom got married, even if they never slept together…"

Valka felt flushed at the image her son was suggesting, and decided that she didn't want to wait any longer. "Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Find a private spot to pull over," she said. "I don't want to wait to get home." She reached over and fondled his cock through his pants.

Sounding a little strained, Hiccup replied, "I know a spot, sure."

"So, tell me more about this club?" she asked as Hiccup drove on, turning down a different street. "I mean, I've heard of sex clubs and this sounds like it's much more permissive than anything I've ever heard of."

"Hiccup's old friend from uni, Viggo, runs the place," Haden said. "Remember him?"

Valka thought back through the haze of lust she was experiencing and nodded, remembering a dapper fellow with a light accent and a deadpan sense of humor. "I do."

"Well, he invited Hiccup there a few years back, and it just kind of… _grew_ from there," Haden said. "He brought me in, and then quite a few people have twin kinks…"

Valka snorted. "I can understand that…"

"So it's a place that's invite only, generally speaking," Hiccup said. "And it's kind of freeing, in that regard. Knowing that everyone else is also there enjoying stuff that would get them in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Valka asked, feeling suddenly a bit uncertain.

Haden scoffed and said, "Like us. Or like people who would get fired from their work if it got out that they liked subbing or bondage or other kinks. Or get in trouble with their families—wills, custody, you name it."

Valka nodded.

"But there are limits. Consent especially," Hiccup said, and turned into a park. "And here we are." He turned to look at her as he parked off to the side, hidden by some of the trees. "And what do you want us to do, Mom?"

"I want the two of you to fuck me in the back of this car," she said earnestly. "Both of you, at once, in whichever setup you want."

Hiccup shared a look with Haden. "Put down the seats, I think, right?"

Haden grinned, nodded, and started to fiddle with the seat latches as Hiccup and Valka clambered into the back. It took some doing, not helped by how tall the three of them were, but they managed to settle in, and she sighed as Hiccup bottomed out against her thighs and Haden slid into her ass.

"Yes, just like that," she said with a moan, and shifted against them. "Now move!"

"Yes Mom," they said in unison with glee, and started to thrust in and out of her in a good rhythm.

Despite the fact that they'd done this multiple times now, the act of having her boys fuck her like this still gave her a thrill—a thrill heightened by the fact that they were in a car where anyone could go by and see them. It was unlikely, given the time and place, but still possible, and that gave it more spice, as they moved in and out of her with an alternating rhythm that left her feeling constant stimulation, one going in while the other drew out…

She was building to a climax like none she'd had before when suddenly her phone started to trill.

They paused but didn't withdraw from her—there just wasn't _room_ in the small confines of the car for them to start flailing. And then Hiccup reached into her purse and pulled the phone free. "It's Uncle Holger," he said, and, with a lack of concern for the fact that he was currently balls-deep in his mother that made Valka's eyes widen, he answered it. "Hey Uncle." A moment later, he said, "Yeah, she's a bit busy, one sec."

He tapped the screen to mute the phone and smiled up at her. "Here, Mom. Do you want us to stop… or should we keep going while you talk to your brother?"

Her mouth suddenly dry, she nodded and managed to croak out, "Keep going, but stay quiet!"

Hiccup grinned at her as he handed over the phone. She accepted it and, as her boys shifted back into motion, she swallowed hard to try to clear her throat. Thus braced, she hit the lit-up Mute button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Holgar. What do you need?"

"Just, ah, just figuring out dinner plans this month, you know," Holgar's voice, sounding a bit out-of-breath, came through.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Just got in from a run," he said, still sounding a bit breathless.

"Well, catch your breath," Iduna's voice cut in. "It's… It's my turn to toast… to _host_ next, right?"

Valka wanted to ask what was up with her sister, but Haden's hands landed on her nipples at that moment as he thrust into her, sending the thought nearly clear out of her mind. "I think it is," she managed to get out as she fought against the climax that was building through her whole body.

"So, um, alright. Next Sunday, usual time, right?" Iduna asked.

"Sounds right to me," Holgar said, still catching his breath. "We'll see you there."

"Same here," Valka said. "Love you both! See you soon!" Shaking, she hung up and her sons pounced, penetrating as deeply into her as they could as Hiccup pulled her into a kiss and Haden squeezed her breasts and nipples.

Overwhelmed, her deferred orgasm ripped through her with a wave of pleasure that she had never before experienced, and she shook between the two of them.

Slumping between them, she barely noticed the pair of them sliding out of her gently.

"Wow, she practically went into subspace," one of them said, and she just smiled absently at them.

"Wow… is that what this's called?" she asked a bit dreamily. "It's… nice…"

"Yeah. You okay, Mom?" Hiccup asked, and she blinked, feeling herself come back to herself a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I am…" she said. "I… I _really_ enjoyed that."

Haden chuckled. "So, I think Mom might have found a slight exhibitionism and denied orgasm kink. What do you say, Hic?"

"Noooo, you think?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"I'm not thinking too much now," Valka said with a chuckle. "I just know I want to do it again."

The boys shared a look and smiled. "I think we can arrange that," Hiccup said, "but first, let's get home before someone catches us."

He eased himself back to the front of the car. For a moment, Valka considered moving back to the passenger seat with him, until she saw Haden's cock, still standing proud and tall from his jeans and covered in a soiled condom… and the awareness that her dress was badly askew came into her consciousness.

Reaching back into the trunk, she pulled out one of the beach towels and threw it over herself, and leaned over Haden's crotch.

He made a noise of surprise, and as she removed the condom from his cock, she said, "I'll just be taking care of this then."

"Go ahead!" Haden said, and without further preamble, she took him in her mouth.

"I'm going to have a hard-on the whole way home now," Hiccup jokingly complained from the front seat as the engine turned over and she sucked hard around Haden's glans. "Just _hearing_ you two!"

She released Haden with a pop and said cheekily, "I could give you the same treatment while you're driving, if you want."

There was a pause as the car lurched into motion, and Hiccup said, "You know, I'm tempted?"

"Wouldn't be your first blowjob received while driving, either," Haden said.

Surprised, Valka asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, Ruffnut. We weren't kidding when we said they were crazy," Hiccup said.

"And then her brother had to one-up her!" Haden said.

Valka laughed. "Well, then I'll have to do better than them! But first, I have this lovely cock to take care of," she said, and dove back onto it.

"Oh, _fuck_ yes, Mom," Haden moaned as she went in as deep as she could, deliberately making noise for Hiccup's benefit. Playing with Haden's balls as she worked, she varied her speed and depth, once almost choking as an ill-timed pothole made her accidentally deep-throat his cock, but it worked out nicely.

To her surprise, though, Haden lasted the whole way home, despite her best efforts. She was still furiously working him over as Hiccup parked the car in the garage and closed the garage door. A few moments later, he circled the car, opened the door, and then, first pulling the towel off of her as she wiggled enthusiastically for what was coming, slid into her without preamble.

"Fuck, Mom, you drive us _crazy,"_ he said as he fucked her hard, his hands gripping her hips and his thighs slapping against her.

She grinned around Haden's cock as he echoed the sentiment. They drove her crazy too, but in the best ways possible—crazy with pleasure, crazy with possibilities, crazy with fulfillment.

It was strange, really, but it was moments like this, in the backseat of their car, being fucked by both of them at once, that she felt happy and at peace with two people with whom she fit in well, knowing that they were concerned not just with her pleasure, but her happiness.

Gasping, Hiccup said, "I'm not going to last much longer. Where do you want me to come, Mom?"

With a gasp, she released Haden's cock, and said, "In me. You promised to give me babies. Both of you."

With a grin, Haden said, "You heard Mom. Do it and then it's my turn."

Hiccup gave a grunt of acknowledgment and started to pound into her. He didn't last long, as promised, giving a grunt and groan a few moments later, spilling into her.

He pulled out and without preamble, she released Haden and settled onto his lap, riding him until he came into her as well.

Feeling well satiated, she smiled at her sons as she got out of the car. With an impish glee that she'd never felt before, she said innocently, "Oh, look, my clothes are all sweaty and dirty." With a careless gesture, she undid her skirt and sent it tumbling to the floor with her underwear, followed a moment later by her shirt. Now nude in front of both of them, wearing only her shoes, she said, "I'm going to go shower. Want to join me?"

Twenty or so minutes later, sandwiched between them again, Valka found herself blessing three things; the overlarge shower of their home, the recuperation time of young men… and the courage she'd had to instigate this in the first place.

A whole world of pleasure lay before her, and she was going to explore all of it.

-HTTYD-

**Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**


End file.
